What Happened To Emma
by Creativesoulwriter5
Summary: What happened when Emma lost control of her powers and how will Regina feel when she finds out her soulmates hand in somethings?


Chapter One

Regina walked into the station after she heard about what happened to Emma and her powers going out of control. Regina was worried and wanted to make sure Emma was okay. As Regina was walking in she stopped when she heard voices

"Thank you so much for helping me" Emma said to Elsa "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there for me." Emma continued as she turned to look at Elsa. Elsa looked at Emma with compassion and touched her arm and said" of course I am here for you. What are friends for?" They continued to stare at each other. Elsa smiled at Emma and rubbed her arm " I know you wanted it to be Regina that helped you" Emma shot up and walked to the window and said "I don't want to talk about her!" Regina made a face because she was confused. As well as hurt. What had she done to warrant such venom from Emma, well, she is ignoring Emma after she brought Marian back. Destroying Regina's chance at a happy ending.

Elsa got up and walked toward Emma "What happened?" Elsa asked as she stopped next to Emma. Still looking out the window, Emma said, "I don't want to talk about it" with a growl. Both Elsa and Regina frowned. "I thought you went lookin for her earlier to help you?" Elsa said. This was news to Regina, Emma came looking for her even after how badly she treated her lately. Warmth spread through Regina. Emma wanted her help first. But what happened? "Oh, I did alright." said with frustration. Elsa and Regina continued to be confused. Regina wanted to step out of her hiding spot and find out what Emma is so upset about.

"Emma what happened?" Elsa said stepping closer to Emma and trying to get her to look at her. Emma looked at Elsa and said "It doesn't matter and I don't want to think about it. Robin was right" This made Regina really frown. What did Robin have to do with anything? "What did he say to you this time?" Elsa urged Emma to tell her. "Do you want me to find him and ice him?" Regina didn't know how to feel about that. This was supposed to be her soulmate and yet he did something to upset Emma. Regina really wanted to know.

"Same as usual" Emma replied still looking out the window "ASSHOLE!" Elsa growled and shakes her fists This got Emma's attention. She grabbed Elsa hands "Elsa calm down" Elsa took deep breaths. "I don't know why you just don't tell Regina what he's been doing" Elsa said frustrated.

Emma gave a bitter laugh "Like Regina would believe me over her precious soulmate" the way she said it made Regina shiver. What had Robin been doing that she doesn't know about?

"Come on Emma she deserves to know that he is nothing but an asshole who has been harassing and bullying you since you and Henry came back to town" Elsa replied. Regina didn't understand what was going on. Why would Robin harass Emma?

"It wasn't since we came back it was like three days after because he had to be nosey and in my conversation with Ruby" Emma muttered and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what? Three days later, he still did. And Regina should know" Elsa said

"Elsa, I get you want to help but Regina won't believe. Hell even Robin said she won't believe me and he's right .As soon as I get you back with your sister and back to Arndell and that damn ice wall down, I am getting the hell out of this town." Emma said sadly and something in Regina felt like dread.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Elsa asked "Of course it is. How am I supposed to get over her if I am still here?" This really made Regina confused. Get over who? Felt jealousy swill in her.

"Why don't you just tell Regina the truth? That you are head over hells in love with her?" Elsa said

Emma whipped around so fast one would think she got whiplash. "You're kidding right? There is no way in hell I am telling her I am in love with her. Why so she can reject me? Laugh at me? What good would it do Elsa? She is too busy with her precious Robin to even return my feelings. " Emma said as tears started making their way down Emma's cheeks. Elsa whipped them and Regina watched this feeling like she should be the wiping Emma 's tears away. Emma let out a breath.

"What did Robin do today Emma? I know he's been harassing you and rubbing it in your face that Regina will not return your feelings" this was news to Regina and she felt anger swirl in her. "Tell me what happened today" Elsa turned Emma toward her to encourage her to let it out. Emma took a deep breath.

"My magic was going crazy, I hurt my dad, I was scared I didn't want to hurt anyone else. I said to Snow " I need Regina and I need to find her" so I left to go find Regina because for some reason just one touch from her helps me control my powers" Emma said looking down at her feet.

"Emma what happened" Elsa said being patient

Emma threw her arms up "Same as always!

"Regina will never love you, Regina will be disgusted to know you love her, Regina will hate you, Regina will take Henry away from you because you're a freak. You think Regina will want an orphan? Your own parents didn't want you and threw you away like the trash you are. Maybe I should tell Regina then I won't have to worry about you sniffing around. Maybe Regina and every one once they find out run you out of town. No one will love you. You think your mom will let you be with Regina? Think again. You'd have to choose between them. Plus you don't have the right equipment to please Regina. She'll never want you so get over it." Emma finally finished .

Tears streaming down her face, Elsa was crying as well. Elsa grabbed Emma and pulled her in to hug her. "I am sorry he said those things. They are not true. Regina would be lucky to have you. Anyone would" Elsa said as she patted Emma's back. Emma was sobbing and shaking. Elsa just continued to hold her. "So, what happened when you went to find Regina? You said Robin knew about you losing control of your powers. Well, what happened after that?" Elsa asked promoting Emma to walk back to the window.

Emma crossed her arms over her middle section. Looking down Emma said" Henry" quietly that Regina and Elsa almost missed it.

Regina was confused, what did this have to with Henry. "What about Henry?" Emma asked.

"After Robin said all that stuff, he this strange smile on his face. Then he said "oh, look there's Henry. I looked behind me and on the other side of the street Henry was walking with his friends." Emma gulped and looked down again. Regina was not liking where this was going. " I turned towards Robin and begged him not to do this. Not to bring Henry into this, knowing I hurt my father. I could have hurt Henry. I told him Regina would never forgive him. He laughed and said " She'd never forgive you not me. Like Regina would believe anything you say" Robin said smugly. He turned back to Henry "Henry come here lad" Robin Shouted at Henry. Please Robin, I won't go find Regina, I will leave her alone. Just please don't do this. Do you want me to get on my knees and beg, fine I will." Emma said desperately. Robin just laughed at me. Henry finally made it over to us and Robin said "Henry your mom here is in trouble, her powers are going crazy and she hurt your grandpa. Do you think you can talk to her?" Robin said sounded concerned. Henry was scared about what was going on. "Why don't you go find mom ?" Henry asked me. Before I could reply Robin butted in and said, "well, she is busy making sure my wife is going to be okay. You're her son. You should know what to do. Now, I need to go find Regina" He gave a creepy smile and walked away. I told Henry he had to go I didn't want to hurt him but he didn't want to hurt me. I have never wanted to hurt Robin more in my life. I get Regina loves him, I can be happy for her as best I can, but I cannot forgive him for putting our son in harm way. I just can't." Emma said finally. Regina was furious that Robin isn't whom he claims to be. She would talk to Henry and find out about this.

"Okay then what happened?" Elsa encouraged Emma on.

Emma sighed" I went to go find Regina, to help me but Robin was there first" Emma spat out.

" Emma you're shaking. Talk to me" Elsa rubbed Emma's arm.

" I got to Regina's vault and her and Robin were in side. They were kissing, he looked at me over shoulder with a smug smile and grabbed Regina's ass and lifted her in the air. I am sure you can figure out what happened next. I got the hell out of there. I just…" Emma stopped talking.

Elsa was concerned. Regina was very lived

" You just what, Emma?" Elsa asked gently.

"I just never thought Regina was like that." Emma finally said sadly.

Regina and Elsa were both confused

"Like what?" Elsa asked

"A woman who has sex with a married man. " Emma said bitterly. Regina winced

"Let's just say it has changed some things when it comes to Regina for me" Emma replied

"Like what?" Elsa responded

"Like she's not the honorable woman I thought she was. With her whole "I am a queen and a bit more refined" saying she always says to me. Yeah, right that's what she spread her legs for that scumbag."

Emma said furiously

"I don't respect cheaters" Emma said again, this time looking Elsa in the eyes.

"Ugh I cannot wait to get that ice wall down and then I am getting the hell out of this town. I will stay in contact with Henry but I am so done." Emma said seriously

"You don't mean that." Elsa said

"Don't I?" Emma replied angry "The woman I am in love with isn't whom I thought she was. I can't stay here and see her with him. It will kill me even more. Maybe I can move on out there somewhere. Maybe there is a woman who wants me. Who will love me back." Emma said as she ran her hand through her hair.


End file.
